1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a file access system, and more specifically to a file access system capable of receiving code data of an original file including plural code data from a server apparatus and updating a local file in the file access system based on the received code data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a file access system (see for example Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-179760) in which, before fragmented code data in a prescribed format from a server apparatus are received, the header data of image data are received from the server apparatus. Based on the received header data, a number of tiles of the image data and the necessary number of the code data to constitute all of the tiles are calculated. The same number of one-byte-length dummy code data as those of the code data are created with respect to each of the calculated tiles. Then, among the dummy code data, dummy code data corresponding to the data actually received from the server apparatus are replaced by the data received from the server apparatus.
In such a conventional file access system, however, it may be required to update a starting position and the size of each code data included in header data and to shift the replacement code data when the code data are received. This may cause a problem in that the processing time when code data is received may be disadvantageously increased as the number of code data is increased.